For better or worst
by Tessia
Summary: Years after the Final Battle the wizards are to die out thanks to muggles. Watch as Voldemort is chosen to save the world. From many characters' view. Mainly Lily 2nd and Scorpius. Time-travel. Rated M to by safe and for the Death Eaters in it.
1. The ritual

The dark ritual was finally finished. She quickly hugged her father and than her husband did the same. "Bye kids." Leaving behind the few alive relatives and all the death ones, they exchanged one last glance and stepped into the bubbling cauldron. This reality, this line of future was the worst. Worse than him wining. That's what they believed. That's what they pried for.

There was a kaleidoscopic sensation along whit the discomfort of appirating. Then it stopped as they felt to the ground. They were still in their house. Did it go alright? It seemed the same as always. But was it? It was much darker few seconds ago. And the tree outside of the window was hier.

"Tempus!" He waved his wand. _13:30 of the Halloween of 1981._ They made it! She stood up and he fallowed. They'd have to look dignify. Someone was bound to come looking for the source of the noise soon. They eyed each other to see if there was anything still needing adjustment. He smoothed her hair and she smiled at him fondly. Just as they were ready the door opened and in came two Death Eaters.

"Hear are our wands. Take them. We came to save our Lord." The woman smirked. Pettigrew eyed her as a ghost. Her hair was chestnut, eyes were hazel and her face resembled her granny. She wasn't a carbon copy of Lily Potter the 1st but close enough. Her figures were softer and more aristocratic. She certainly had some Blacks' blood in her veins. She was also slim bud curvy at the right places, tall and dressed in simple but not cheep velvet black dressrobes. "I'm not a ghost, traitor. I'm not her!" She put on her best poker face ever. She hated this man for what he was and what he did to her family. But there wasn't time for that right now. The other Death Eater's eyes were fixed on his look-alike. "Who..."

"Well hallo grandfather dear. Don't you know your own blood? And you call yourself a family. Take us to the Lord." Yes, he was taller than Lucius or Draco. His shoulders were wider and he looked less soft. More manly then them. He got that from his other grandfather. He gave his future grandfather the mischievous smirk. "Scorpius Draco Malfoy, son of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Iris Malfoy nee Greengrass."

Lucius's eyes widened. No one other than him, Narcissa and the Greengrass family did know about the engagement. Draco was only few month old and Astoria wasn't due for next four month. Till that moment he thought about the young couple as of imposters. Now... They were a problem. Possibly dangerous. He took the wands of the two intruders. All color drained from his face.

"No Peety. I'm not THE Lily Potter nee Evans." The women by his possible future grandson gave Peter a deadly bored glare. If she was older than Peter than no more than two years older.

"This is my wife Lillian Guinevere Malfoy nee Potter. Voldemort lost. We are hear to prevent it from happening." Scorpius simply sad while his wife adjusted a lost wave of her hair behind her ear.

"Prove it!" Lucius barked. His... If this was his... His grandson married a Potter? That was a scandal! A blood-traitor! His wand pointed at the two wonna-be-Malfoys.

"You were engaged with Andromeda Black but she dumped you and her family for a mudblood. So great-grandfather Cygnus decided that granny'd take her place. She wasn't happy about that one." Scorp smirked. Not even his wife knew of this little family story. Despite himself Lucius went slightly rad.

"You, Black and grandfather became illegal animags to help Moony with his lonely Lycantrophy. Your mom was newer ill as you told them. You always felt like their sidekick and now as a Death Eater you finally feel as someone. You think it gives you power and respect. It only brought you loneliness, more than twelve years of life as a rat, fear and death. You were also the one who were at Mr. and Mrs. Regulus Blacks' wedding." Lillian sad all of that as if reading a wary boring text out loud.

"We'll go to the Dark Lord now. He'll decide what to do with you." Lucius finally sad. Still holding their wands and pointing his own at them he mentioned for them to follow Peter. Peter quickly lead the way to one of the study rooms on the first floor. There were several people siting by a long massive ebony table including Voldeort.

"What is it? Who are they?" Bellatrix Lestrange sniggered in her own meaner and look at the pair. She took in as the boy reminded so much of her brother-in-love. Snape's eyes widened as he studied the pair. Tom just eyed them bit amused.

"It seams they are my grandson and his wife from the future. We gave them already some questions to verify." Lucius sad whit a blank face.

The young women before Tom smirked. Unlike anyone who he knew from present time she looked at him with no fear. "Well Mr. Riddle we finally meet. If you pleas use Legilimency to verify our identities."

Tom blood pressure was rising. Who was this women? Who did she think she is? He is Lord Voldemort. There is no way to speak to him this way. "Legilimentis!" He flicked his wand. There was a silence bit of white space and than memories came to him. The books about him and the Potter boy he wonted to kill today. Actual memories of the same boy. Bud how did they obtained them? Whole life of Harry James Potter and than of Draco Malfoy till the wary moment Lillian and Scorpius went to the past.

"As you see, this is the future we came from. You see the problem. And as was shown it'll be found out in the future that all mudbloods are discendands of one squib or another. Wenever at least a second generation of squibs somehow find each other and get married, their kids are wizards. Usually it's too long after anyone of their family lived in the magical community so no one knew that." Lillian smiled fondly in Snape's direction. "Like Lily Evans is a 7th generation of Pewett family's squib Lucretia Pewett."

Snape's eyes widened in understanding. "So is there a way they are not who they say they are?" He snorted.

"No, they are what they say they are. Fascinating. So Severus how was the chitchat whit Dumbledore about saving Mrs. Potter?" Tom eyed the potion master wildly.

Snape quickly went for his wand but so did Tom. "Don't! There's no need to go after Potters anymore so there is also no need for him to go against you. He'll be useful." Scorp stopped the fight.

"He betrayed me!" Tom snapped.

"Yes, because you were about to kill his best friend. Honestly you aren't a strategist." Smirked Lillian.

From what he seen in their minds Tom knew better than to argue with her at that one. It seemed that the future was really dark. And not just for himself. Potter was desperate to send his daughter to save Tom. "Thank them for that Snape. They just saved you."

"But my Lord! If he betrayed you once he can again!" Bellatrix sad hopefully. She wonted to see some sorrow today.

Tom turned to her and than in a split second pointed at Snape. "Crucio!" He smirked. Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters were laughing. "If you ever betray me even the slightest I will personally kidnap your precious Lily put you under Imperio and make you torture her to the death." He lifted the curse of Snape and than turned to Lillian and Scorpius. "Now what about the two of you?" He grinned. "You already told me all about the future there is to know." His wand playfully pointed at them.

"Well there is always a certain need for more loyal followers my Lord." Scorpius sad nonchalantly as if their lives didn't depend on Tom's will.

"Better to be under your religion than that of some nasty muggles." Lillian sad blankly.

Tom considered it for a moment. "No nasty surprises. No saying thinks to Dumbledore. No stabbing my back. I'll take lives of your parents to make sure of it."

"There will be also one friend of ours to fallow as. He was to save one certain person who was supposed to die two years ago and will come hear after that." Scorpius added.

As on a signal there was a loud noise from the near room with a fireplace. In a view came confused looking Regulus Black and the tall man around ten years older than future Malfoys with strawberry blond hair, golden-brown eyes and futures that people who went to Hogwards recently found oddly familiar. "I suppose we are on time then." His eyes traveled to Tom and certain two Death Eaters who killed his parents when he was only a week old. "Hullo grandaunt." He gave Bellatrix a sharp look and than nodded to Lucius and Narcisa. "Ted R. Lupin. Son of auror Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks and Remus J. Lupin." Realization as to why this man look so familiar hit some of the younger Death Eaters as he mentioned his father.

"So now we are only after muggles?" Evan Rosier sad. He was clearly disappointed.

"That should be the plan. Even it can be better for dose previously called muggle-borns to be taken with their families into our world to be properly educated before Hogwarts." Teddy sad. He refused even now to call them mudbloods. Merlin's brad! His grandfather was one.

Lestranges, Crouch and Rosier looked as if someone just told them that Santa doesn't exist and they believed in him just a second ago.

"Lucius, take our guests to their rooms and come back. There will be a meeting for the inner circle." Tom sad sharply. There still will be wizards and witches opposing him so there won't be lack of fun for his followers. He turned to Regulus as Lucius lead the guests out.

"Bring me back my Horcrux boy or I'll go after your family. And I don't mean your mother or brother. Right now!" He snapped. "Avery, Mulciber go pay a visit to his lovely wife and son. Don't do anything till I say so. But if he approaches bring them over." He looked at the young boy. It seamed that Black was as old as the day he died. Fascinating. If it was like this also with him and his Horcruxes and he knew from the memories of those time travelers it was than from his Diary he'd came out as fifteen years old again. Black quickly went to floo followed by Mulciber and Avery. He took the prouder and got in. "Grimauld place 12!"

Till the party left Tom turned to others. "Narcisa, get Abraxas. Tell him that I need the Diary I trusted him with. Bellatrix bring me my Cup. I'll have to check one think myself. Go now. Meeting will be hear in three hovers. Come with me Severus." He snapped. He quickly left the room and went to Hogwarts for the Diadem.

...

Lillian entered the room Lucius brought her and Scorpius to. Teddy was next door. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She sad to her grandfather-in-love and followed by Scorp she got in. Lucius was still a bit shocked. He nodded to the couple and went on.

The young couple became alone. Lillian quickly scoped the room and than set on the sofa. "I still think that it won't do." She frowned.

Scorpius set next to her. "I know love. But there's no other option. You know it. Muggles and their artificial magic." He petted her cheek.

"I know." She sad and than looked around again. "Remember this room? I think it's the one we've chosen as a nursery." Her expression darkened.

Scorpius put his arm around her shoulder. "I know. Do you wont to ask them to change a room?" He asked.

"No, they'd ask why. I really don't wont to tell them." They memories simultaneously went backwards. They choose this room when they were four years younger and were expecting a baby. But whit the events going on and the injury she took in a certain battle she miscarried. It was one of the worst days of her life. Lillian shivered.

"We can have another. We are about to create a better future. We can have many children. Your mum was youngest of seven." He pooled her closer.

"I know." She sad and a small smile escaped to her lips. "It's sarcastic how much more peaceful is this time than ours and how people in this time won't believe it." She then grimaced. "Lucius haven't returned us our wands." She sad.

"I know. But he didn't take Teddy's eider." He smirked at her.

There was a knock on the door. While she still set on the bed Scorp answered the door and came beck with their wands.

...

There was a noise from the sitting room downstairs. Walburga descended the stairs and walked in. Her last visitor was her nice Bella just two days ago. There was no other visit on a schedule for this week. She stormed in the room and nearly got a hart-atack.

"Creature!" A familiar voice of a familiar man sad. He looked so much as her Reggy. She must had just imagined it. Her boy was dead as was her husband.

"Who are you?" She pointed her wand at the intruder.

Regulus quickly turned around. He saw his mother. Hell! "Hello mother."

There was a loud pop as Creature appirated in.

"Crazy imposter. My son died two years ago." Then she glared at the house elf. How dear he mistook some imposter for her son. But then... "Is it you Sirius?" She was angry now. He'd be the only imposter who Creature'd be bound to obey. "There is nothing in this world that's dear to you! You scum."

"Sorry mother but I am not Sirius. Go to the tapestry and check it." Regulus sad coldly. She and Bellatrix were the ones who forced him to become a Death Eater. He loathed them for that.

Walburga stormed out of the room to check the tapestry. Creature studied his master.

"Hello Creature. Pleas bring me the Locket. Did you manage to destroy it?" He sad kindly.

"Master, it's you! Creature thought master is death. Creature is happy he see master is OK." He sad happily. Than he eyed his master and started hitting his had with a book. "Creature is sorry. Creature couldn't find a way to destroy it. I is to bring the locket." Whit a pop he was gone.

"Reggy!" Walburga came back happy as she wasn't for years. "You are alive. You are OK." She hugged her son. "I thought I lost you. Where were you and... What does that think do on the family-tree?" She snapped.

As Sirius used to point out she was a women of many faces thanks to her mood swings. She was bound to find out one day anyway and today was as good as any other. "That is my wife and our son." Creature poped back.

"We told you, you can't marry her ewer. A filthy half-blood! What were you thinking?" Walburga shouted. "As if it wasn't enough you had that bastard with her!"

"You mean the most well kept secret of this household? Sorry mother but they are the dearest think there is to me. As for how I am alive. It seems that someone came from the future where the Dark Lord had fallen and muggles found out about magic and wiped out most wizards. It turns out that they decided to save me from my death. You can thank them." Regulus got closer to the house elf. "Thanks Creature. I'll be back in few days. I have some thinks to do now." He smiled at the elf.

"Stop right there. Our talk isn't over. Don't you dear walk away on me!" Walburga shouted.

Regulus ignored her took some floo poured and went back to the Malfoy Manor.

…

Snape was currently siting in the principals' office in Hogwarts. Tom left him with a mission to say some well selected information to Albus about today. He waited for Albus for few more minutes to start.

"So what brings you hear my boy?" Albus sad father-like.

"There is a problem Albus. We got a visit from the future. Young Harry's daughter with husband and a got-brother. They clime that if the Dark Lord die our world is lost. He checked them with Legilimency. Good think is they made him think that all muggle-borns are descendants of squibs so not really muggle-borns."

"Is that so?" There was a panic in Albus's voice. If Voldemort stops attacking half-bloods and muggle-borns there will be a problem whit anti-Voldemort party.

"He won't be after Potters anymore. By the way. He knew the place they are hiding at. The Secret Keeper had spoken." Snape inwardly smirked. Serves you right Black.


	2. Moving

Sirius set on the sofa. It was three years since his brother died and left a wife and son behind. He still couldn't believe no one told him back than the hilarious news that Reggy married a muggle-born. He inwardly smirked as four years old Cassius came running to him.

"Look what I have!" He held a stuffed snake and lion. "Uncle Sev sad that if I have the lion from you as mum is one, I also should have a snake 'corse of father." The boy smiled happily.

Sirius petted his had. "So mum is still friends with Snivillus than?" He looked towards the kitchen.

"Don't be angry uncle. Uncle Sev was father's friend." Cassius gave Sirius serious look.

"The only decent one. Would you like Barty or Evan better?" Miraya came in and gave a kiss on Sirius's cheek.

"You knew I wouldn't." He scowled.

She smiled as she saw a smile playing on his lips.

"No! Don't kiss near me." Cassius ran out of the room.

"You've done it." Sirius smirked.

Miraya sighted and stood up. "I'll go to check on him." She fallowed her son. She went upstairs. As she got to his room she noticed something was off. She drown her wand and went inside.

The door shut behind her. "Hello Black." Mulciber sad dryly.

She turned around and saw him playing hide & seek with Cassius "What is it? I thought my mission was to get closer to Sirius." She snapped quietly.

"No need for that anymore. Guess who came beck from Death." Avery sad bored.

Miraya's eyes widened. "That can't be. How would he?" If it was true... And she was hear in presence of his own brother whit a mission to get under his skin. She was the one who planted the idea of changing the Secret Keeper in his had. Reggy'd be furious with her.

"You are to be a good girl and stay at home till evening. By then he'd bring Master his possession back." Avery sad blankly.

"Am I not to see my husband?" She asked angrily.

"Ready or not hear I go!" Cassius sad and turned around. "Hey! You didn't hide."

"You'll see him at the meeting. Come at seven." Sad Avery and stood up. "And get ride of Black till four. We'll be around."

"Come Cass. Lets go and play with uncle Paddy." She smiled at her boy and took him up.

"Mom can I tell uncle about Avy and Muci?" Ask Cassius as he eyed two familiar Death Eaters.

"Remember what mom told you. Uncle Paddy doesn't like them. So don't." Miraya told her child as she headed out of his room.

"Sirius?" She walked in the living room where Sirius still sat. "It seems that I'll have to go to work. Something urgent came up. I'm sorry. Can you watch over Cassius for me?" She smiled at him sorry-full. "It sounds foolish but it seems someone was resurrected."

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "It's OK love. I'll look after him. We will have a lots of fun at uncle Paddy's. OK Cass?"

Cassius smiled happily. "I'll just take Mr. Lion and Mrs. Snake." He ran up for his stuffed animals.

"He is a nice kid." Sirius sad dreamily. "He reminds me so much of him in that age."

"Well, what to say. Your mom's not around to turn him in a maniac." She sad drily.

He wonted to answer her but Cassius came beck just in time. "Can we go now?"

"Come on my boy." Sirius smiled at the boy. He gave Miraya a look clearly saying that they are still going to have a discussion about his mum. As she had still two hovers to spare she stood up and followed by her "guard" she went to the Greaves Cottages house.

Sirius let Cassius watch some muggle cartoons as he prepared dinner for both of them. He knew by now that while at work Miraya usually came late at night. There was a tap on a window. He turned to see a majestic foreigner owl - Strix nigrolineata. He know the owl far to well. It brought him many howllers. But what it was doing hear? He let it in and took a howller from it.

"_You bloody bastard. Thanks to you my little precious Reggy married a half-blood and had a child with it! And today he just appeared in the house. Not a single scratch and alive. What a nice joke. Your bloody idea. Am I not right? BRING HIM HOME NOW!"_

The voice was hurting his ears. Casius quickly ran to look what was happening. "Cass, we'll go to visit grandmum."

"No, I don't wonna." Cassius protested and Sirius wasn't surprised at all. He didn't wont to as well.

…

Abraxas Malfoy was just taking care of his financial issues seeing as his health wasn't as good as it used to be when Lucius arrived.

"...it that way and no other. Now..." He looked up from his Last Will and from his lawyer. "Lucius, what a surprise."

Lucius approached him. "Can we talk alone?" He asked blankly.

"Leave as for a moment. I hope you have a good reason to disturb me." Abraxas waved the lawyer out and sat in his armchair.

"The Dark Lord sent me to tell you that you are expected at today's meeting and that you are to bring some Diary of his." Lucius sad. There was a bit green color in his face. He hated to do a messenger for those two.

"Is that all? What happened?" Abraxas asked. It didn't seem right. Tom shouldn't have a need to withdraw the Diary.

"You'll see at the meeting." Lucius sad. He knew too good that there was no chance his father would let it go and will not ask questions.

"So what is so urgent to have a full inner circle meeting?" Abraxas pushed farther.

"Well, it looks like there are tree time-travelers from the future who came to save the Dark Lord." Lucius's eyes looked somewhere to the right.

"And he believed them just like that? Some random wizards from who-knows-where?" Abraxas snapped.

"Apparently not. He used Legilimency. They aren't lying." Lucius simply sad.

"And do we know who they happen to actually be?" Abraxas's patience was running low.

"They are my grandson, his wife and a grandson of Andromeda Black." This wouldn't go well with Abraxas. Lucius sad it all in a low voice.

"Well, are they?" He stood up. "What the hell is a spawn of that blood-traitor doing around Draco's son and daughter-in-low."

"The father of Draco's daughter-in-low is the godfather of sad young man."

"How is that even possible? Who's that girl?" Abraxas shouted.

Lucius paled. He was dreading this question. "Lillian Potter, daughter of the boy from the prophecy and the Weasleys' daughter."

"Only thru my death body!" It seemed to Lucius as if Abraxas was ready to ran to the Manor and kill the women.

"Shouldn't you collect the Diary?" Lucius asked to distract his father.

…

Just for the fun of it Tom went to the Godric's Howl to scare Potters a bit. It was nice to see Hogwarts after all dose years as Dumbledore wasn't even aware of his visit. The headmaster started to loos his touch.

The cottage in front of him seamed so lovely. He quickly approached the door and blasted them out.

"He's hear! Take Harry and run! I'll slow him down." James Potter shouted.

Tom turned to see Lily Potter as she ran up the stairs. What a silly girl. He knew if he wanted it it'd be so easy. But no need for that yet. But he can have some fun. "As if you could Prongs." Tom grinned as mad.

James's eyes widened. This definitely meant that Peter betrayed them. "Leave my family alone! I'm not afraid of you Voldemort!"

"You are brave. I'll give you that. But foolish. Griffindor." Tom sad mockingly.

"Reducto!" James shouted.

Tom nonverbaly deflected the spell and approached James. "Stupefy!" He hit James right in the chest. "I came to invite the tree of you for a small gathering. So stay hear while I collect the other two." He wen upstairs.

James could just fearfully watch as Tom went on and listen. "Not Harry! Pleas. No! Take me! Take me instead. Not Harry! Not my son!" Just listening teared his hart apart.

"Silly girl. I am not hear for your life." His laughing could be heard in the whole cottage.

"Sectumsempra." Lilys' shaky voice came to James.

"Good one. Too bad that's not enough." Was he casting nonverbaly? If he wasn't stupefied he'd be there. He'd protect them.

"Bombarda maxima!" Lily's voice was hysterical.

There came no explosion and than... "Crucio!"

James heard her. She was up there in pain and he couldn't help her. And Harry? What about his boy. Will Voldemort torture them and than just kill them of one by one? Or will he kill just Harry and let them suffer the lost of their baby? With all his might he tried to move.

Lily's cries stopped. "Imperio." James's hart skipped a beet. There was sound of steps and soon he saw Lily and Voldemort coming down. Harry was on Lily's arms. Voldemort pointed his wand at James. "Imperio." There was a great feeling of happiness in his had. Everything was right. All he needed to do was to listen to the voice. It sad him what to do. He appearated to the location the voice sad to appearate to.

…

"Isn't that our good friend Reggy coming back?" Evan Rosier cooed.

"You know. We missed you." Barty smirked. "Just to watch you torturing some mudbloods. You always seemed to be the one tortured." His voice was mocking.

"And you know what?" Evan's voice went sing-song. "Your wife was recruited. Pretty nice if you ask me. What a shame her mission is your brother." He empathized the word "mission".

Regulus's face turned rad. "Say that once more!"

"Stop that nonsense!" Teddy snapped. "I didn't bring him for you to torture. You shouldn't play with food." His eyes went bit golden as tonight was a fool moon.

"Weren't you supposed to be a good guy?" Sad a bittersweet voice from behind the werwolf.

Teddy turned to Narcisa. In his time she and granny reunited. Same could be sad about her son and husband. "Am I not? After all you and your family were around when granny and Harry raised me. And I'm an auror. Just like mum." His hair went to a mousy brown color.

Narcisa put two and two together. So it seemed that after the Dark Lord's fall her family didn't go to Azkaban. That mend they changed sides. She paled a bit. And turned to her cousin. "It's nice to see you again. Give Barty that think that Dark Lord send you to collect and come with me. You can come to Ted." She was home hear. She waited for some protests but non came.

Barty took roughly the Locket from Regulus and went back in with Evan. There were some prisoners in the dungeon cell after all. They'd be more enjoyable.

As Narcisa lead them to the nursery Regulus's thoughts were whit Miraya and their son. How was she? Did Voldemort made her life a Hell? Bloody Merlin! It was all his fault. He was afraid of meting them again but longing for them newer less.

Baby Draco played in his cradle whit a flying mini model broom. As the door behind them shut she turned to Regulus and hugged him. "I missed you." He was always her closest relative. Or at leas since Andy left. "Ted can you tell as about the war with the Dark Lord and the reasons why you wont to save him?"

…

Tom made the young couple and their son under Imperius to appearate to the gates of Malfoy Maner and than managed to take them unnoticed to his two guests' room. "Make them join me." He closed the door before they'd answer him and lifted Imperius.

"Lily!" First of all James ran to check on his wife. Just to hear her torture was worse than to see it. He had to make sour that she was OK and was totally oblivious of the young couple in the room.

Lillian stood from her spot on the bad and came to Harry who was siting on the carpet. "Hello little one." She smiled as she picked him up. It was strange to see him as a small innocent child. She always saw him as a brave all grown up father. This was too off.

"I'm OK James. Where is Harry?" Lily asked softly.

Scorpius came to the couple and knelled beside them. "This will help you." He forced a vial of pepper-up to Lily's mouth and sooner than James'd have stopped him downed it in her mouth. "Don't!" James turned to Scorpius. There was fear in his face. "You! If anything happens to her I will..."

Lily's eyes opened as the potion started to work. "Take it easy. It's just a pepper-up." Scorpius gave James and Lily a reassuring smile. "Dear, let Harry to walk to them." He sad slowly and moved away.

Lily caught her son in her arms and looked at the young couple in the room. Their expressions were weird. She scanned the room they were in. "Who are you?" Asked James sharply. "Death Eaters?"

"Scorpius and Lillian Malfoy." Scorpius sad as if it was the most obvious think in the world.

Both James and Lily were confused. After all they newer heard of a couple of such names. But than those were Malfoys and that meant dark wizards. James stood up and positioned himself between the two and his family.

"You didn't get thru." Lillian sad and stood by the side of her husband. "We aren't Death Eaters. Nor are we prejudiced pure-bloods. We aren't even from this time period." She turned to Scorpius. "Can you bring us the Pensive?" She asked. She was still sour that her grandparents didn't believe them. Scorpius quickly went out. "I was born a Potter and your child is my father. You won't believe it so Scorp went to get a pensive and we'll show you. As you know it's harmless and you can easily tell if someone played with a memory.

James and Lily eyed the strange women in front of them. Yes, she resembled Lily a lot. But not fully. Non less neither saw it coming. A Potter married to a Malfoy.

Scorpius got back in the room with a marvel pensive and placed it on a night table. "I'll place in all the memories and before we go in magically lock the door. So have no wares." He sad and locked the room then he and Lillian placed the memories they showed to Tom to the pensive and all five of them touched the silver liquid.

...

The visit at Dorcas's wasn't a pleasant one.. The young women was still angry at her ex-fried. She sold her out so Voldemord could easily force Peter to betray James and Lily. Hell she even told him just to say that Remus was a traitor and how he can frame Sirius. She hated Miraya now.

After the visit along with her "guard" Miraya appearated near the Malfoy Maner and walked thru the gates.

It seemed most of the Death Eaters were already present. She was looking around for a familiar face but couldn't see Reggy anywhere. "Hello Miraya."

She turned around to see Severus. "Hi. They told me Reggy is alive." She sad sceptically. It still could be a nasty joke.

"Yes, I saw him earlier. Mrs. Malfoy wonted to speak whit him. They are in the nursery." Snape sad but couldn't hide obvious discomfort.

"Thanks. See you later." She hurried in to see for herself if it was true. She highly doubted that Sev'd be in that kind of joke. Right before the nursery she paused for a moment and whit one last breath she opened the door.

"...and after that I learned as usual that it was Greyback. There is a potion that can easy your..." Teddy stopped in the middle of his sentence and went quiet.

Narcisa petted his shoulder. "Come. Lets see if Lucius is back."

"Yes ma'am." Teddy smiled at Miraya. "He is all yours."

They remained the only people in the room except of Draco. Miraya stood by the door and just eyed him as a ghost. "How?" She finally managed to say after some time.

"That man who just left. It seams he and his two companions are from the future and came to save the Dark Lord. What's my role in it is beyond me." He moved closer to her.

She still awaited that any moment now she'll awake. "So you..."

"He took me moments before I'd have been killed by inferys and brought me hear in this time and place." There was no more distance between them.

Her hand rose up to touch his face. "You...You are for real." Her hand rested on his shoulder as she was unable to do anything or think straightly. There was a mixture of emotions. The happiness, love, sadness, fear, guilt...

"Don't worry Miry. I'm hear and I won't leave you and Cassius anymore." He left his hand to run thru her hair and kissed her forehead.

"But I did..." She started and stopped herself. It was hard to say it. But harder was to find the courage to face the consequences.

"I've heard. They got to you thanks to me. If it's anyone's fault than my." He gave her his genuine smile.

"Reggy I've missed you." She hugged him. "And so did Cass."

"By the way where is he?" He hugged her back.

"Whit Sirius. It's much safer than anywhere else."

…...

Author's note

Hi there. You can find some unusual thinks that aren't completely canon in the story. There are two mayor. Regulus Black had a girlfriend while at Hogwarts. She was a half-blood griffindor a year older than him and a cousin of Lestrange brothers. In her seventh and his sixth year they had a son and got secretly married before the Black family could have stopped them.

As for the second one there is Peter Pettigrew and Dorcas Meadows. You'll find more about them in a time. Lets just say that you can find some info about them in my one-shot Betrayal.

This chapter was a bit of honey and much lemon. Don't kill me for that. Pleas R and R.


	3. The pensive

AN: Will contain just the most important parts of memories.

"Albus should prey to newer cross our way again." Snapped James Potter as they stopped watching the first part of their son's life. It was the one ending with Voldemort's fall and next year.

"But I still hate that-think. How can you two be saving him?" Lilly glared at Lillian and Scorpius.

"You thought he is something? Just wait." Lillian sad darkly.

"Hear it comes." Scorpius sad and the second set of memories appeared.

There was Grimauld Place. It was reneweated and looked bright and welcoming. Fourteen years old James Sirius and year younger Albus Severus ware conspiring by the table how to separate Lilly and her "new friend". "Bloody Slytherins. How is it they always know what we are up to?"

"At least young miss is in the right House." An old elf sad from the other side of the kitchen. He was preparing a lunch.

"Yeah Creature we know. She is so much like dear master Regulus and Malfoy is his cousin's grandson." Albus Severus sad darkly.

"Don't be so hard on them. You know Severus Snape was a slytherin and the bravest men I knew." Harry Potter sad with a sight. "And the hat wanted to put me in the House of Snake." There was a longing in his eyes. Maybe the war would be over sooner if he was more cunning.

James Sirius looked frustrated. They herd those words and other on that line at least thousand times since his sister got herself sorted in the Slytherin. That meant in a Howler they got after one of their nastier pranks and during the Christmas holidays. Now was spring break. "And what about Malfoy?"

"James..." Harry sad frustrated by his sons' tick heads. "As he has Astoria for a mother I can tell you he is a pretty nice boy. You should have seen Slytherins in our years or better... Them and Griffindors in your grandparents' years."

"But...?"

"No 'but', boys." The weary pregnant redhead, Ginny Potter, sad from the doorplate.

The view changed. It showed Harry going to the Ministry. He was grated by Susan Bones now Zabini. She smiled at him. "Hi Harry. I just got back. How was it hear?" She was dressed in the DMLE's head's robes.

He gave her a smile. "It was quiet." After the WW II his auror's work was dull. The elevator stopped and in flew around fifty letters. Two flew to them. It was too much to pass as a regular amount of mail. They looked at their letters and next moment they heard Kingsley's sonarus. "Wizards' Status of Secrecy has been broken. It's around all muggle news around the globe." His voice was dark. "It seams that some muggle-borns' extremists' group came all out in front of newspapers and people in USA in several metropolitans."

Something was still hanging in the air. As the elevator stopped at his floor Harry ran out and directly to his office of the head of Aurors' department.

Ron and Justin grated him.

"We just got the Intel. Man, it's bad." Justin stated.

Harry gave Ron a pointed look. "They somehow managed to get out informations about whereabouts of every single wizard or witch. So unless you have heavy wards like Grimauld or Hogwards they can get to you. They somehow casted of all the muggle repealing charms."

"How did they got a hold of those informations? - Justin. Leak in the Ministry? - Dawish Jr. House securing - Ron. Cass come with me. And Ron... What exact time did they start the broadcast? We need to know when they are ready to move. Snape... Get all not ital personal of other departments and send jury-notes to each witch and wizard in the country including foreigners. Than check on Rehabilitates." Harry gave out all the necessary orders. No one protested and he stormed out of room. "Cass, you'll be in charge of Azkaban. Now come. We have to meat Kingsley. I bet Amelia and Hermione are already there."

Cass nodded. "Yes and it's time to get mom out. She can be one to help." There was a stein in his voice.

"I think so. After all it was her choice. Now we have a way to win the argument." Harry sighted and gave the older man a small nood. They reached the Minister's office and ware grated by Kingsley Shecklebot and Susan Zabini.

"Hermione went to check on her parents. They gave names of squibs and parents of the muggle-borns out as well. It started four hovers ago." Kingsley informed them.

"What do you assume they will..." Susan started.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I assume that before any muggle authority does anything a mass-history and witch-hunt will take place." Harry cut in sharply. "Ron is on that case. Also put the Ministry on lock-down. They had a Intel. I wonna know the source."

"We can call in the Order and DA members who don't work in the Ministry." Kingsley amused.

"Harry!" It seemed as if some dark realization hit Cassius Black. "The squibs. No one is hiding them."

"Shit." All four of them quickly ran to Harry's department. "Teddy, fetch all the other trainees."

"But Potter..."

"They are to fetch squibs Matilda. Sending them a letter won't help. Cass, I'll sand you men afterwards. On your way stop by McGonagal. There will be a refuge camp at school."

Everyone in the room nooded and Susan, Kingsley and Harry left for the Minister's office.

The image changed. Harry sat at the waiting room at St. Mungos. His had in hid hands waiting. By the light it was midnight. A doctor stormed out of emergency room.

"How is she?" Harry stood abruptly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. Nor her neither the child made it. There is nothing else we can do."

"No. I wonna see them. I don't believe it!" Harry walked in the emergency room. A body lied there under white blanket.

"Miss Brown, pleas take him home." The doctor from previous sad to a nurse.

Lavender Brown gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, she isn't your folt. You told her about that muggle think. She've decided. Not you."

Harry didn't respond. He looked in the face of Ginny lying there death. "G..."

"You have to get home. For Jammie, Al and Lills." She pooled a bit and he responded by slowly nooding. "I'll appearate us to yours. Is it OK?" He just nooded and she appearated them to Grimauld.

Ron stood in the door. "Lev? Harry?" Realization hit him in a second. "How bad is it?"

"They past away. You need to pool the kids out of school and sand Hermione over hear. I'll watch him for a bit." Come Harry." She let him to the sofa. As she made him sit down she silently waved her wand. "He is going to sleep for few hovers."

The view went black and than Harry waken up. Lilly was curled into him. Still red from crying. He tried to move to hug her.

"Mom." She whispered and another tear rolled down her cheek. Now he was the one to cry. He didn't remember how he felt asleep. Probably Lavender He was great-full. Thinks she sad slowly sunk in. He have to live for his kids. He slowly stood up and took Lilly in his arms the bride stile an marched in her room.

He lied her in her bad and went to check on James and Albus. Albus had his door looked and James and his broom were missing. He always dealed with stress by flying. Harry went to his study room took out a glass and scotch and pured some. Than he set in his armchair and drunk.

There was a small tap on the window and he let the white owl in. He read aloud. "They managed to put actual photos of all wizards on Internet." The net handwriting was Hermione's. He stood up and ran to the fireplace trowing in some floo-powder. "WWWs'. Ange! I have to go to work. I know I'm asking a lot but can you keep an eye on my kids? It'll be hard on George..."

"Shore Harry. I will be over shortly." A sad-smile crossed Angelina's face. It was nearly as hard for George as it was for Harry. First Fred and now Ginny. If it was Angelina, or Freddy, or Roxy...

Harry pooled out of the fireplace and in a minute Angelina was over. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Bit better than after the Battle. It's... This time it's less people. She tried. She wanted the child to live."

"I know. She didn't die 'corse of you. It was her own decision." Angelina tried to make him better.

He brushed her off. "Sorry. I can't. Lets wake up the pups. I mead to go." She gave him a pit-full smile. "Don't." He pleaded.

She nooded and they went to James's room. "James." Harry slowly shaken his son's shoulder. "I have to go, James. And I need you to be big boy and strong for your siblings."

James struggled. "One more minute, mum." he shifted.

"Sorry James. That won't do. Roxy and Freddy won't wait."

"Someone sad Fred?" James was on his legs.

"Yeah. Your father has urgent work so you are coming over." Angelina sad.

"Yahoo!" James shouted.

They herd a loud noise from Albus's room. "What was that?" Albus ran in with concern written all over your face.

"We are going to uncle George's." James smiled madly. On other hand Albus looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Which he most likely hadn't.

"Than don't count me in. Pranks are the last think I wonna have now." He sad and made his way out of the room.

"Al!" Harry sad tiredly. "I have to go to the Ministry. So you have to go."

"OK." Albus resigned.

"I'll go with you to take Lilly. It's not wise to wake her."

The view changed. It was some dark muggle street. An elderly muggle went down the street and a police car stopped him. They had some think they turned on and it sounded as computer.

The man stopped and smiled. "Sorry, but I don't ware glemour." he sad in a voice that would be recognized as Harry Potter's in the magical world.

"We are sorry. We got an echo that some elderly wizard appearated near hear."

"That's OK. You have to watch out for those freaks. I once known one. Nasty think she was. I instantly knew she was a good for nothing." He sad in the best imitation of Vernon and Marge Dursley. "I tell you. We have to kill them before they kill us."

"OK mister. Once more sorry. We'll be leaving now." The officers quickly excused themselves and left.

"So that think doesn't work against polyjuice." Harry sad with a tiny smile. He already saw some of his best aurors got shut while their magic was disabled. So now they added muggle guns to their arsenal and lessons of shotting and hand-to-hand combat. Sadly Ron and Fleur were among casualty.

Hermione and Bill didn't get threw it well and Bill and some pure-bloods started a drastic muggle-hunting group. It broke Mrs. Weasley's hart and she died soon after. Others tried their best with defending wards but as this device was created even Burrow wasn't safe. Only places which ware untraceable or under Fidelius charm.

Hogwards was made one of the safe-houses and so ware other big places. Like Ministry.

The view changed again and now it was dark. Harry just appeared home from Ministry. He was tired but not prepared for what he found. All Weasleys moved hear for safety measures. He saw the house in flames. It wasn't magical but he found his magic was disabled. He quickly withdrawn a flask with polyjuice whit some muggle's hair and drank it. "Fire. Call the firemen!" He started shouting whit strong Irish accent and ran in to look for survivors. Non. But there ware less bodies than he expected.

Frustrated and broken he got in front of the house. So it seemed they found a wag past every magical defense. He sat at the fence of the park in Grimauld street and stared at the house.

There was a noise of motor and police-car stopped in front of him. He jumped to his feet glog in his hands prepared but out came Charley looking as hell and Draco with worried expression. "I'm sorry Harry. We just got the word." Draco sad.

Charley was white in his face and there ware some bruises all over him. It looked as if he was in the house during the attack.

"They are all gone." Harry sad broken-hardly.

"Come Harry. Quickly. Real police will be hear any moment." Draco urged both men in the car. They slowly got in and Draco quickly drew the car to the Ministry. "We have to evacuate." Draco sad.

"Bill was right. There is nothing else left. We have to eliminate them." Harry sad quietly.

"No! We don't. That'd made us Death Eaters." Girl's voice exploded.

Harry looked up to see a wary angry Erin Snape. "I'm sorry Potter but that won't do. I didn't lost my father for a selfish broken savior as yourself. Firstly you are Head Auror. So act as one!" Her black hair was just made in a messy ponytail which somehow reminded of late Severus Snape. Her blue eyes could past only as angry which wasn't hard as they had her father's shape. Otherwise she looked as her mother.

Harry looked sharply at the women just a bit younger than himself. "Snape, shut it!" He sad dangerously.

"So you finally lost it. Without them there is no one to fight for? This is the great Potter. Everyone look at him. He won't save us again, nor do his duties. He does only when someone is after him or if it is for revenge." She paused and than snarled. "You are so much as your father. Everything for himself. I'm sick of you." Her voice had the same edge to it as hers father used to had.

She made it. Harry became angry at her instead of muggles and as she got nearer the end of her speech at himself. Than a hand came on his shoulder. "Don't be that hard at him." Miraya sad to her daughter as she put her hand on her godson's shoulder. "Teddy wasn't home and even while grounded so wasn't Lilly." She sad quietly.

A bit of color came back to Harry's face. Normally he'd be angry at his youngest but this time it saved her life. He at leas still had her and Teddy.

"Yeah, I had to lock her up with Scorp and Astoria on the guard. Her temper is the worst. She had the same look in her eyes as Molly had when she went after aunt." Draco sad.

Harry knew that look and that feeling far to well. He had it when Sirius died. When even Dumbledore knew better than to argue. "OK. Cass will be in charge till I came beck. I need to see her." Cassius Black nooded as his Had, Draco and Charley appearated to the Malfoy Manner.

"Harry, thanks to the Dark Magic they can't locate it." Charley sad as he tried some diagnostic spells.

"True." Whispered Draco as Harry gave him a dark look.

"I thought you got rid of them."

"Well desired times, desired measures." Draco smirked. "Just now they are providing a safe-place for your daughter."

They stormed in and found Scorpius and Lilly in a painting-room she on his lap hands around his neck crying in his chest. "Dad!" Lilly jumped up and ran to Harry. "I thought you were as well..." Both hugged. Harry had tears in his eyes as well.

"No, I'm hear and so is Teddy." Harry sad and Lilly, now sixteen, smiled.

Scorpius stood up and came closer. Draco gave him e questioning look and a rose eyebrow. He smirked at his dad and Draco paled. "You meant her?"

Harry rose his had and looked at them. "Not hypothetically. I won't marry Callisto Avery."

"Draco, don't be your father. It worked for us but won't for them." Astoria came to the youngsters' rescue.

"How long?" Harry asked. He wasn't as shocked as Draco, nor as much against the idea.

"Since James graduated."" Lilly sad with in a neutral tone.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other and both started to open their mouthes. "Damn you men. That's nothing you can and will do about it!"

View changed again. Lilly and a Blondy around her age went down the small town. By the dark it was around midnight. The girl by Lilly resembled much of Astoria as she was Daphne's daughter Daisey Rosier.

The not-memory Lillian closed her eyes. "Pardon me." And dissapeared from the pensive. Playback stopped for a second.

Scorpius stood up to fallow her. "This part is one of the worst. Maye you prefer to skip it."

James looked likely to angry while looking at his pail wife but she was faster. "No, just show us."

Scorpius nodded and went out after Lillian.

She sat by baby Harry and told the boy some muggle story whit tornado and dog. "How. You are alright?" He set next to her and hugged her. She wasn't and he knew it. They lost Dasie and the little one that day. Soon after they got married but there was nearly no one to invite for the wedding. Saving at least Lillian was the last happy ending they got. After that thinks went downhill. They waited for Lilly and James outside the pensive.


	4. Plans

Pettigrew nearly got a hart-attack when he was sent to call future Malfoys and Potters. James'll kill him. He knocked on the door and Scorpius opened. Potters got out of the pensive just fue minutes ago.

Lilly sat by the window head in hands. James was quietly trying to get to know Lillian better. Harry slept on the bed.

"Well?" Scorpius smirked evilly at the rat.

"M-master calls for you." He sad quietly.

Even so James's had turned from Lillian and he saw the man. "You!" It was mix of hatred, shock, realization and on a small part of thanks. After all he at least payed Harry a life-dept. Still there was something off.

"I'm sorry James. He is strong and evil. He has dark powers and means you can't even imagine. He'd have killed them if I..."

Lillian stood up and put a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "He's not worth it."

But James already punched Peter in the face. Non of them noticing "them" instead of "me". "You are pathetic. If I ware Sirius you'd be dead by now." He glared at him and turned to the window.

"There was a better reason that his life for that." Lillian muttered. No one heard her.

"Lets go downstairs." Scorpius sad. "Which room?" He looked at the rat.

"The one from earlier." Peter sad as he watched James's back and Lilly's glare.

"Go. We'll be there in a minute." Lillian sad harshly. "Give me a second." She stormed out of the room. After ten minutes she was back with robes after late Scius and Corry Malfoy. "Those should fit you." She presented each Potter with their and left the room with Scorpius. "We'll wait outside."

After a moment Lilly came out in blue and white dress robes holding Harry and James came in dark gray robes. Lillian smiled and led the way.

The room was full this time. There ware even pawns as Begman. James face held distaste.

"My loyal and unloyal..." Tom's had turned to Malfoys, Blacks and Snape. Lilly Potter eyed her ex-best friend and gave him a small sad smile. "Death Eaters. Some of you were hear when a delegation from future came. It was confirmed. Lillian and Scorpius Malfoy came to change their past, our future. Muggles nearly wiped us out! Because of the "good side". And the desperate "savior" of the wizardry race" He pointed at baby Harry. Lilly protectively held her son closer to herself. "sent his own daughter, her husband and godson to "not to kill me this time". Also we can see what a filth are muggles because even all the mudbloods have some squib predictors. There is no way muggle can be a wizard! The Magic runs in blood. Without a drop of a wizard blood muggle can't produce a wizard!" There was applause. Regulus snorted.

Tom wonted to continue but Teddy bet him to it. "It's not time to fight between ourselves. As Tom sad... Muggles are our enemy. But there will always be forces as Dumbledore whit their Greater Good. We need a strong leader. One that won't hesitate. My godfather did for a moment at the beginning and it nearly cost all wizards being wiped out. Bill Wesley got it right all along. Wipe them out. And Dumbledor is the manipulative darkest wizard out there. He even created the Propercy to eliminate both Tom and Harry. Tom's a better choice. He speaks openly and at least he uses what he has. I can assure you that there was much taken from me in my past by Tom like my parents when I was a newborn." There was a gasp from Narcissa and a wild smirk on Bellatrix's face. "But we are hear to save the wizardry race. Not to dwell on our past." Teddy eyed the room. His eyes held the golden color werwolfs' would. Greybeck sniffed the air.

Most Death Eaters looked at him as if he had grown a second head. But there was also fear. Snape and Black ware unreadable. Potters... "Don't call me Tom!" Tom hissed. Teddy gave him a smirk. There was some nasty animal sound from Greyback but Teddy ignored him.

"But we can't help you. Neither Dumbledor." James Potter spoke_._

"There is no one else to go to." Snapped Lillian. "The only power they can't take from us is the Dark Magic and potions. They found a way around all the other magic." There was that wild grimace as appeared on some of the nastier Death Eaters plastered on her face. James Potter took a step back.

"Let's at least listen for now. OK?" Scorpius sad. Somehow he felt less suited for this company then his wife and cousin.

"We can attack them right now." Evan Rosier sad with a nasty snort.

Scorpius scowled. "That's not the best plan of action Rosier. If we start with dark magic they may go after Dark magic as first and this time around find a solution. Much easier would be to use some potion or let them wipe them themselves out by enjudging them in one war or another." Snape's voice was harsh as always. He looked at Rosier and made an effort of not looking at Lilly Potter.

"You!" Snapped James. He was already taking steps to Snape to punch him.

"I don't like it either Mr. Potter." Scorpius sad reluctantly. "But he got it right. It's us or them."

"You are a Malfoy. A Dark Wizard. There is no way I'd listen to you!" James shouted.

"And I was once a Potter grandfather. And you know what?! Those muggles won't care if you are a light or a dark wizard, nor if you are a wizard or a squib, nor if you are one day old, adult or a granny right over your grave." Lillian had on the nasty scowl resembling Snape's. "They will kill you. Grandmother, tell him of Nazi. Tom hear goes in their steps after all." It seemed she pissed of both Tom and James equally.

Snape smirked. "Seams that she'd got you there Potter. Nazi ware a side that lost in muggle WWII. They ideology was that Germans ware the superhuman and ware to rule the world. No one else than them deserved to live. The true Nazi was a blue-eyed Blondy."

"Now I see why godfather spoke of you as of the most rational person in the Wizardry Comenvelt." Teddy gave Snape the infamous Black smirk.

"All you sad hear is nice, but..." Miraya moved to the front of the rook. "... But the population of our world isn't big enuf. There would be too much inbreeding..." She shot a look to Bellatrix. "... And no place to send the squibs to. There is already some eccentricity and infertility problem. It'll get only worser."

All fellow Death Eaters gave the women deadly glares. "You wont us to copulate with that filth?!" Bellatrix Lestrange snapped.

Miraya turned to her with the sweetest of the smile possible. "Not you Bella. You are a married woman. You can't anymore."

Bellatrix pooled out her wand. "Bloody hell! Are you serious?" Teddy shouted after two nonverbal expeliarmuses. James and Regulus snickered at the pun. "Are you both five?!" Snape gave the man an approving nod. Unlike his father Lupin had both brain and backbone. "OK. Aunt has a point. Her mind is always on her kids. We have to let some alive. Our population is not that big. And Snape's idea of war wasn't bed as well. We can combine it. We can chose some to live. Create the war and leave the chosen muggles to live again like in the Dark Age. Than whenever they come with an invention obliviate them. If it goes well in some time call of them will become muggle-borns and half-bloods and we'll populate the Earth."

"That can pass." Tom sad in amusement. "Why is it your family is with Dumbledore?" He sad nasty.

"Easy. You wanted them and their friends death. Except those." Teddy gave look to Malfoys and Lestranges. Bellatrix got a hating one. A big stone formed in Narcissa. "And I was tree weeks old when you died." He smirked.

"It's a good think Sirius is not hear." James told to Lilly as he gave a look to Regulus. The younger boy's hand was in Miraya's.

"I can't go with their plan James." Lilly sad slowly. Her husband nodded at her. Than she started to shake. The effect of cruciatus still present.

"I'll take her to St. Mungus." Scorpius gave a nasty look to Tom. "You know. She's a witch. You should have taken out your frustration on some muggle."

Lucius Malfoy visibly filched. How is it that his spawn acts so arrogant towards the Dark Lord?

Tom's temper was rising as well. "Cruc..." The curse never reached it's target as Scorpius just appearated to St. Mungo with Lilly and Harry.

Unlike he would have ever guessed James decided that the safest place would be with Snivillus, lill' prat Reggy and the Malfoys.

Tom turned to Pettigrew and took out his frustration at him. It wasn't like if the rat had any chance to betray him.

"My Lord." Miraya took the opportunity to speak. "Maybe it's time to as an act of good will so the Ministry'd stop working against us give them back Dorcas and the others."

Tom turned to the witch. His first instinct told him to just crucio her but than he thought better of that. "Not yet but soon. Anyway floo them and let her come hear."

James's mind was trying to proceed. He knew Dorcas was dead. How did that bloody git expect Lestrange to floo her?

"For now stop attacking muggle-borns and remove them and their families from muggle world to our. Also recall your squib relatives. No more disowning family members." Tom sad.

There ware some growls and other protests. As Miraya came back to the room whit Dorcas Pettigrew nee Meadows and her daughter Pias. James Potter made his best not to attack Tom.

Tom's mind was already on the subject of ruling the new world while dose as Snape and Regulus thought of how to bring him down afterwards.

Scorpius stood in the waiting-room while a healer checked Mrs. Potter. He held on to his baby father-in-low. His own thoughts drifting to his lost offspring. His wife still hurt and he himself did as well.

"Mrs. Potter is stabilized. I had to call in DMLE. There was a report of attack on her residence. Her husband is still missing. Aurors will be shortly Mr...?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, at your service. No, I am not on the Malfoy's family tree. I am a descendant of one of their squibs' relatives." Scorpius gave the doctor the most charming smile in his repertoire.

"OK." The doctor gave the young man a sheepish look and let him in to the hospital room of now sleeping Lilly Potter. After not so long in came Moody and Kingsley. "Well? Lilly, what was the last think you cooked for... Bloody hell! Malfoy!" Moody stopped in a half sentence.

"My wand Mr. Moody. If you pleas. And hear you can see? There is non." Scorpius gave his wand to the auror pointing the handle to the man and then showed both aurors his form-arms. Both eyed him suspiciously while he moved and Moody took his wand. "I am the one who brought her in. James will be over soon and you can check on Harry. He lies in the bad next to her." Hi smirked. "Mrs. Potter will most likely insist on taking me to an Order meeting." Both aurors stiffened. "And by the way... Black wasn't their secret-keeper. Things are soon to change." He set down to wait for Lilly to wake up.

It really didn't take so long for James to arrive along with Lillian who used the end of meeting in Manor to bring James over. "We'll leave you and come along later tomorrow. Try to bring Sirius and Moony over. It'll be better. Miraya will pick up Cassius and will come along later. Maybe even Peter and Dorcas with Pias. But that depends on your reactions. I can clearly see Sirius killing Reggy for everything in the past. We will go see Tonks and Weasleys."

It took someunworthyization to "escape" the aurors' duo but they managed. As they ware leaving they saw Dumbledore arriving.

Who was he kidding. It was a bad idea from the beginning. He opened the door to his childhood home and with Cassius walked in. The child slightly shivered as they entered the dark house. It went smoothly till they came to sitting-room.

"You filthy anworthy muggle-loveing blood-traitor." Walburga Black stormed to them and than saw the youngster. "And you bought yourself a companion."

"Hallo grandmother Black." The child sad politely. She eyed him furiously. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Disgrace. I've seen your father and your brother." The woman snapped as she eyed both of them.

Sirius smirked. "If it weren't for Miraya going off and saying some stuff about resurrection I'd say you went even more senile." Cassius looked at him. There was ave in his eyes but you'd have to know him to see it because his pokerface was already on.

"You unworthy boy. Who do you think you are to taunt me in my own house?!" The old woman snapped.

"Is it true? Is he really alive?" Cassius asked.

"He is and he made the slut of your mother to be his official wife and you a son and not a bastard you deserve to be." The old hag barked.

"He did?" Sirius asked somehow happily. Yes, it mend he lost Miraya as a women but at least his brother is alive. After all his brother turned his back on their mother dear and His Lord-shit.

"So he will come home and we will be one big family with him and uncle Paddy." Cassius sad satisfied.

"That's right. You. Don't count me in it you filth. And you... YOU WERE THE ONE WHY MY BELOVED REGGY MARRIED A HALF-BLOOD, HAD THIS WIT HERAND DEFIED THE DARK LORD! YOUR INFLUENCE..."

"Even if so... WHICH SELF-CENTERET pure-blood FANATIC WOULD GO SO FAR AS TO DISGRACE HIS pure-blood FAMILYNAME AND GOT HIMSELF a nickname?!" He smirked. He got that one from Miraya and it was a really good one. He couldn't wait to taunt Bella with it.

"GET OUT OF MYHOUSE!" The old Baba-Yaga snapped.

"With a pleasure." Both male occupants of the house sad and left in a moment.

It left Wlalburga Black wit herself to deal with alone. Her head and her thoughts went far back in time. What had she and Orion'd done wrong to get sons as theirs and a grandson.

As they appearated back to Sirius's they quickly went in and flooed to Miraya's

She let them in instantly already back from wherever she went after Reggy. "Hi. Where were you? I stopped by and you weren't at yours."

"Well as you went after my dear brother..." Sirius sad irritated and her eyes widened. "... mom send me a howler about how he came to visit her and how it was all my influence and you know..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Now come in. I think you two have so much to tell each other." She smiled and stood out of the door-frame to let them in.

Cassius ran in first. He wonted his father for himself. He wasn't around since he was a baby and uncle and mom already knew him for far longer than him.

Sirius waited silently till Regulus dropped the boy down and Miraya took him to bad and than punched his brother. "You should have come to me and sad you switched sides and you needed a help. I am so happy for you."

Reggy smiled sheepishly at him and hugged him. "There was no need for that punch. You know." He smirked.


End file.
